DeMarcus Ware
| died= | hometown= Auburn, Alabama | knownfor= NFL player | season= Dancing with the Stars 27 | partner= Lindsay Arnold | place= 7 / 8 | highestscore= 27 (Viennese Waltz) | lowestscore= 22 (Paso Doble) | averagescore= 24.8 }} DeMarcus Omar Ware is a celebrity from the 27th season of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Originally retrieved from abc.com Born and raised in Auburn, Alabama, DeMarcus Ware attended Auburn High School and played baseball, basketball and track, but was not a member of the football team until his junior year. The following season, he earned team MVP honors. He went on to Troy University. As a senior, he was the Sun Belt Conference Defensive Player of the Year. His 27.5 sacks are 2nd in Troy history and his 57 tackles for a loss is a school record. Ware was selected in the 1st round (11th overall) by the Dallas Cowboys in the 2005 NFL Draft and spent nine seasons with the franchise (2005-2013). He is the Cowboys' all-time leader in sacks (117) and forced fumbles (32). He was signed by the Denver Broncos in 2014, where he helped lead the team to victory in Super Bowl 50. He retired in March 2017 after twelve illustrious seasons in the NFL. Only hall-of-famers Reggie White and Lawrence Taylor averaged more sacks per game. He twice received the "Butkus Award", given to the best linebackers in America who also uphold the responsibility of serving others by giving back. He was also the Dallas Cowboys nominee for the Walter Payton Man of the Year Award that is presented annually, honoring a player's volunteer and charity work, as well as his excellence on the field. Dancing with the Stars 27 DeMarcus was partnered with Lindsay Arnold. They placed 7th/8th. Scores Trivia * DeMarcus is the third linebacker to appear in Dancing with the Stars. ** Lawrence Taylor competed in season 8, finishing in seventh place. ** His former Broncos teammate Von Miller finished tied for 7th/8th in season 22. Gallery DeMarcusWare-S27Promo.jpg DeMarcus-Lindsay-S27Promo.jpg Dwtsupdate 42389239 1905221466190937 3486902558703533334 n.jpg Opening Number S27 Week 1 Night 1 3.jpg Opening Number S27 Week 1 Night 1 4.jpg DeMarcus Lindsay Joe and Jenna S27 Week 1 Night 1.jpg DeMarcus and Lindsay S27 Week 1 Night 1 Cha Cha 1.jpg DeMarcus and Lindsay S27 Week 1 Night 1 Cha Cha 2.jpg DeMarcus and Lindsay S27 Week 1 Night 1 Cha Cha 3.jpg DeMarcus and Lindsay S27 Week 1 Night 1 Cha Cha 4.jpg DeMarcus and Lindsay S27 Week 1 Night 1 Cha Cha 5.jpg DeMarcus and Lindsay S27 Week 1 Night 1 Cha Cha 6.jpg DeMarcus and Lindsay S27 Week 1 Night 1 Cha Cha 7.jpg DeMarcus and Lindsay S27 Week 1 Night 1 Cha Cha 8.jpg DeMarcus S27 Week 1 Night 1 1.jpg DeMarcus S27 Week 1 Night 1 2.jpg DeMarcus and Lindsay S27 Week 1 Night 1 1.jpg DeMarcus and Lindsay S27 Week 1 Night 1 2.jpg Leah and DeMarcus S28 Week 1.jpg Dwts 27 week 2 demarcus john.jpg Dwts 27 week 3 demarcus lindsay rashad.jpg Performances DeMarcus & Lindsay’s Charleston – Dancing with the Stars Halloween Night Opening Number – Dancing with the Stars DeMarcus & Lindsay’s Salsa – Dancing with the Stars Category:Males Category:Athletes Category:Season 27 contestants Category:Contestants Category:NFL players